Missing Out on an Explosive Evening
by WhenLifeGivesYouLemonsandYaoi
Summary: New Year's, a time for celebration, right? Unfortunately for Kirishima, he's dating Bakugo. After getting into a fight, Bakugo can't come to the New Year's Party as planned, so Kirishima goes to confront him. How will Bakugo make it up to the red-head?


**New Year's Fic – Missing Out on an Explosive Evening**

New Year's Eve, a night of excitement and fun, where people hoped for good fortune, planned the oncoming year and partied to celebrate the passing of yet another rotation around the sun. Except, there was no fun, nor any party, at least not for Kirishima, or Bakugo it seemed.

"Ugh… why'd he have to go and act up? So not manly…" the red-head groaned, as he looked over the text Bakugo had sent him earlier that day. It wasn't a very long text, however that didn't bother Kirishima, since he was used to his boyfriend's bluntness. All it said was;

 _Can't come tonight. Got into big fight. U.A. got called in._

The red-head gritted his teeth as he felt frustration well up inside him. "Really, today? It took me ages just to get him to agree to come with everyone… and then… he goes and does this" Kirishima felt a mixture of annoyance and despair stir up in his chest, so he just flopped down on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. _Maybe he did this deliberately, so he wouldn't have to come…_ he thought, as his mind continued to ponder on the question that had been swirling around his head the last hour; what to do now that he was going to be spending New Year's Eve alone. Kirishima shook his head in disbelief at the thought of Bakugo intentionally choosing to ditch him, and instead electing to believe in his boyfriend. "Even Bakugo wouldn't deliberately try to avoid doing this, when he promised me he would come" he said aloud.

Hearing himself speak helped to calm the red-head, and after a moment he decided he would head over to U.A. himself and find out what's going on.

/

The red-head got to the building just as Midoriya and Todoroki were leaving. "Hey guys… what are you doing here?" he asked the pair as they noticed him approaching.

The green-haired boy smiled nervously. "Well… did you, um… hear about Bakugo?" he asked unsurely. Kirishima nodded, shooting him a reassuring smile that it was not news to him.

"Yeah, he texted me earlier. Something about a fight?" he said questioningly. This reply made Midoriya even more visibly nervous.

Todoroki noticed the other boy's uneasiness and decided to take over conversing. "Bakugo did get into a fight, however it's nothing to worry about. We were… witnesses, so we came over to explain what we saw. I don't think they're going to do anything about it, although…" Todoroki paused for a moment.

"What, is he injured?" Kirishima asked, guessing at what the two-toned boy was reluctant to say. Todoroki nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah. Just a small wound to the leg. I think Recovery Girl is healing it up, however if you guys aren't gonna make it to the New Year's party, it's alright. We'll tell everyone what happened" Todoroki stated in an understanding tone. Midoriya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Kacchan wasn't doing anything wrong this time, it was that other guy, who wouldn't stop harassing that girl… he's the one that got him angry" he stated, half explaining what had happened. Kirishima smirked upon hearing this.

"So, he was helping someone?" he asked. Both of the classmates nodded.

"Yes" Todoroki confirmed, "We just happened to be walking down the same street, not far from the school, when we stopped to get something to eat. We barely managed to get started, when we saw Bakugo beating up this guy because he was harassing another girl on the other side of the street. I think he may have called Bakugo 'weak' as well so…" Todoroki trailed off as Kirishima began laughing.

"That sounds more like him" he chuckled, before looking over their shoulders to the school building. "I should probably go see him. I don't think we're gonna be at the party" the red-head added, smiling and patting Todoroki and Midoriya on the shoulders as he passed between them. The pair both nodded in understanding, before setting off.

"Alright. Tell Kacchan that we told them what happened" the green haired boy called out after Kirishima began to enter the building. Kirishima shot him a smile over the shoulder, before giving him a thumbs-up.

"Okay, I guess I won't be seeing you until _next_ year then" he grinned. Todoroki nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see you both tomorrow, if Bakugo is still here that is" he replied. Kirishima continued smiling as he entered the building. It was only as he climbed the stairs to the floor with Recovery Girl's office that he allowed his smile to drop. After all, although he knew _what_ happened, the red-head still hadn't heard from Bakugo himself as to _why_ it happened.

And if the 'why' was because he was trying to get out of his promise, then Kirishima wasn't sure if Bakugo would be getting into only _one_ fight that evening, or two.

/

Bakugo was lying on a white bed in Recovery Girl's office when Kirishima arrived. The older nurse-hero was filling in some paperwork as the red-head knocked on the door and entered, however she quickly excused herself in order to 'discuss things with the other teachers'. Kirishima reckoned this was to give the pair some alone time, since he was pretty sure that everyone in U.A. knew about his and Bakugo's relationship at this point; the blond wasn't the quietest of people, and to be honest, neither was Kirishima.

"So… you got in a fight?" Kirishima asked as he awkwardly approached the grumpy blond-haired boy. Bakugo frowned.

"Didn't I text you that I did?" he replied in a blunt tone of voice.

Kirishima sighed. "Well yes… but…" the red-head was unsure of what to say.

"Did Deku and Todoroki tell you what happened? They were here before you arrived" the blond asked, trying to speed up the conversation, whilst also avoiding the annoyingly unsure questions of the red-head.

Kirishima nodded. "Yeah, they said you were helping some girl" he stated, before shooting Bakugo a slight smile, "And that someone _dared_ to call you weak" he added with a slightly mocking tone that only he could get away with using to the blond.

Bakugo shrugged, before turning over on his side. "Yeah, I wasn't gonna let him get away with calling me weak, when he was so fucking weak that he went down in one punch" Bakugo stated, trying to ignore Kirishima's tone.

The red-head, however, continued to poke a little fun at him. "They also said that you blew a hole in the wall of one of the shops" he added in as casual a tone as he could. Bakugo immediately turned around to him with an angry look.

"It wasn't my fault those stupid fucking walls were built so shit!" he barked annoyedly. Kirishima looked momentarily taken aback by the outburst, so Bakugo withdrew, whilst the red-head laughed nervously.

"I was… just kidding" he said quietly, before brightening up. "Did you really blow a hole in a wall?" he asked. Once more Bakugo shrugged.

"Maybe…" he grumbled, before looking over to the red-head with a more serious expression. "Anyways… why'd you come here… Eijiro… I thought you'd go to the party without me" his voice was level, but with an underlying expression that Kirishima could not pinpoint. _I guess now's the time to ask him_ he thought to himself.

"Well…" Kirishima began, before Bakugo interrupted him.

"Just tell me what the fucks up with you, I could tell there was something wrong the second you came in here" the blond stated flatly. Kirishima frowned for a moment, before asking the question he wanted to ask.

"Did you only get into a fight because… you didn't want to come with me to see the fireworks?" the red-head asked nervously. Bakugo frowned upon hearing the question, before growing silent for all of two minutes.

"Where the fuck did that idea come from?" the blond asked after his moment of thought. Kirishima went from looking nervous to just plain confused as he was counter-questioned.

"Well, I thought you might've gotten into a fight deliberately to… you know, try and get out of coming with me" Kirishima responded honestly. Bakugo frowned further, before shaking his head at the Hardening Quirk-user.

"You always come up with crazy fucking shit when stuff happens" the blond commented, before motioning to sit up in bed.

"Should you be sitting up, I thought you were injured" Kirishima interjected suddenly, reaching to push Bakugo back down as his worry for the blond overtook his immediate want for answers. Bakugo pushed his hand away.

"It's all-fucking-right. I only got hit by that jerks Quirk in one leg, and its fucking shit. All it does is make the muscles all useless and weak" Bakugo explained, before reaching for his right leg to pull it out from the bed and lay it over the side, so that he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Kirishima instead of laying down in front of him. Kirishima was relieved to see that his boyfriend was not injured.

"So, you can't walk?" he asked, seeking confirmation from the blond.

"Tch…" Bakugo muttered, before nodding. _He hate's being useless or weakened…_ Kirishima noted to himself _._

Kirishima smiled to the blond. "Do you want to go someplace, like your house? I can carry you, if you don't mind" the red-head offered, carefully keeping his tone level, but firm; Bakugo might explode if he tried to be too affectionate, or pressure him too much. Surprisingly, however, the blond just looked over to the clock; it was about 11PM.

"Yeah, but… first go down to the cafeteria and 'borrow' a couple of things for me" Bakugo looked to Kirishima with a determined expression. The red-head was immediately suspicious.

"Why? What are you gonna do? Are you hungry?" he pressed the other teen for more information. Bakugo frowned.

"Just go fucking get them, here… I'll write 'em down so you don't get the wrong things" he said, before gesturing to a notepad left behind on Recovery Girl's desk. Kirishima did what was indicated and took a page off of the notepad, along with a pen. Bakugo then wrote him a list of three things for him to fetch. "Go get them, then come back here and help me up. We'll go outside" Bakugo instructed him. Kirishima nodded, before leaving for a moment.

/

It didn't take the red-head long to find the objects, one he found the light switch that is. "If Lunch Rush was here he might've helped me" Kirishima grumbled, as he rooted around in the shadowy cabinets for the three things Bakugo asked him to get. After successfully procuring the needed items, Kirishima headed back to Recovery Girl's office. "What the hell he's gonna do with bicarbonate of soda, bottled water, and fruit juice I've got no freakin' clue" Kirishima muttered as he turned the corner just as Recovery Girl was leaving her office once more.

"Ah, Kirishima. I've just checked over Bakugo one more time. He seems fine to leave, and just needs bed-rest until his leg gets back to normal. Are you going to be helping him home?" Kirishima nodded.

"Yeah, I'll help him back. He doesn't live far from here, and he isn't that heavy if I need to carry him" the red-head replied, making sure he the elderly lady couldn't see the small bag of bicarbonate of soda he had stashed in his pocket, or the drinks in his hands, behind his back. Recovery Girl smiled.

"I think it'd be best if you allowed him to walk as much as he can on his own. Just support him, that way the leg should return to how it was quicker" she informed Kirishima before, moving to get passed him. "All Might and Aizawa have made sure the other man was dealt with, and have given a brief report to the officers involved. I don't think Bakugo will be in any more trouble" the elderly lady added as she moved on. Kirishima smiled brightly.

"Alright, I'll tell him that now" the red-head responded, before bounding down the remainder of the corridor and entering the nurse's office where Bakugo was sat on the bed.

"Did you get 'em?" Bakugo asked flatly as the other boy re-entered the room. Kirishima nodded, shooting him a smile.

"Yeah" he replied, before holding up the bottles of water and fruit juice he had in each hand. Bakugo nodded in response, before glancing over at the clock again.

"Come on and help me up, we need to be outside" the blond commanded, before motioning to stand. Kirishima was by his side in an instant, arms out to support the other boy.

"Be careful. We've got plenty of time to get you home, you know" the red-head scolded the irritable blond. Bakugo scowled.

"Not before midnight" Bakugo said. Kirishima pouted in question, however before he could ask why midnight was important, Bakugo made to move for the door, his leg giving way no more than one step toward his destination. "Stupid… fucking useless…" Bakugo cursed quietly under his breath, through gritted teeth. Kirishima sighed; deciding to leave his questions for later the red-head wrapped an arm around Bakugo's waist, and began helping him walk to wherever he intended to go. Bakugo didn't protest at the assistance, and just wrapped his arm around the red-head's broad shoulders. Kirishima was thankful of this.

/

It took the pair a little longer than Kirishima expected to get out of the building; stairs, for Bakugo, were a particular problem, however they managed to get into the courtyard before it was midnight. As the pair approached the stone steps that lead towards the entrance to the school grounds, Bakugo stopped and motioned for them to sit. "You wanna rest?" Kirishima asked, tone caring and keen. Bakugo shook his head.

"No, it's just… just fucking sit down" he replied sharply. Kirishima helped the blond to sit, before taking a seat next to him, on the steps.

"So… what now?" the red-head asked. Bakugo smiled, before delving a hand into the pocket of his jeans, producing two tablets. "Medicine?" Kirishima questioned the blond. Bakugo shook his head.

"No. Do you have the Bicarbonate of Soda?" he replied. Kirishima nodded, before producing a small bag of white powder.

"Yeah, this is it, right?" he replied. Bakugo nodded.

"Yes. Here, take these things, but be careful, and don't fucking break 'em" Bakugo said, "Don't eat 'em either" he added after a moment. Kirishima rolled his eyes, as Bakugo took the Bicarbonate of Soda and opened the bag, tipping a little into his hand. He then handed the bag back to Kirishima.

"Don't look directly at my palm, look up a little" Bakugo continued to instruct the red-head. Kirishima continued to do as he was told; at this point he figured there was no point in asking any questions, and he should just watch Bakugo to see whatever the blond wanted to show him.

"Okay" Kirishima stated. Bakugo smiled.

"Alright, so… watch" the blond stated, before using his Quirk. Kirishima expected to feel nothing more than a little heat as the miniature explosion played out through Bakugo's hand, however he was quite surprised. Instead of the usual explosions, Bakugo's hand danced with little pops and fizzes, all in a brilliant yellow colour.

"Oh… that's… really cool" Kirishima didn't know how to describe the small spectacle. Bakugo smiled as he observed Kirishima's awed expression. The small, colourful explosions continued to play out for a few minutes, before they died down. Kirishima then met Bakugo's gaze. "How'd you do that?" he asked instantly, his voice brimming with glee.

Bakugo shrugged. "Don't really know, but when I get certain things on my hands, the colours of the explosions change. I figured this one out when I was bored at home once and I accidentally tipped all this stuff out from the cupboards in the kitchen. According to what I read, they usually use sodium in yellow fireworks so… I guess the sodium in Bicarbonate of Soda must have an effect" Bakugo explained. Kirishima's eyes danced as he heard his.

"You're so smart and cool" he praised the blond, before he looked down at the two tablets in his hand. "So, what do these do?" he asked. Bakugo outstretched his palm.

"Take one and crush it in your other hand, then give me it and I'll show you" he said with a tone that to any other observer would have been course and flat, but to Kirishima meant Bakugo was happy. Excitedly, Kirishima did as he was asked and handed over one of the tablets that he crushed in his Hardened palm.

"Where'd you even get these from?" he asked the blond, as Bakugo held the pill-dust in one hand.

Bakugo smiled. "I asked Recovery Girl if I could borrow a couple. They're just mineral tablets to help with deficiencies" Bakugo informed the red-head, before spreading the powder across his palm. "Now be quiet and watch" he added, before using his Quirk once more.

Kirishima watched excitedly as another set of colourful explosions, this time in a vibrant orange, played out across Bakugo's hand. "Awesome…" he breathed.

"That was a calcium tablet" Bakugo explained, as the colours continued to pop and fizz over his hand, in a mini spectacle of firework-like explosions. Kirishima smiled happily, as he locked eyes with Bakugo, both boy's faces doused in orange glow.

The colour's continued to fizz as neither teen looked away, each quickly getting lost in the other's eyes. Kirishima decided to make the first move, leaning in close to Bakugo, as the blond quickly let his explosions die down, so as not to harm the red-head. The light faded as Kirishima's lips touched Bakugo's, a soft, but short kiss shared between the two, that was quickly followed by another, longer one. "This is really cool… Katsuki" Kirishima smiled as their lips pulled away from each other.

Bakugo shrugged, trying to keep 'cool'. "It's just my Quirk" he replied, earning a short laugh from the red-head.

"Yeah, I know it is" he said, before moving to cuddle a little closer to the blond. Bakugo did not resist. "What I'm wondering now though, is… why're you using your quirk like this?" he asked. Bakugo pouted for a moment, remaining silent. Kirishima rested his head on Bakugo's shoulder, placing an arm behind the blond for support.

"Well… I kinda… I thought that you might…" Bakugo, for once, was flustered in trying to reply to the red-head's questioning. Kirishima smiled at Bakugo's expression.

"Go on then, what were you thinking?" Kirishima helped the blond along.

"I was just… I fucking thought that you might be upset with me for making you miss out on the fireworks, alright?" Bakugo displayed an odd expression, something of a mixture between anger and care. Kirishima could help but laugh seeing Bakugo so angry, yet so attractive, at the same time.

"So, you decided to do this for me?" the red-head asked, in a cheery tone. Bakugo pouted.

"Hmph… I just thought I should keep my promise and… watch fireworks with you… Eijiro" he mumbled, slightly embarrassed that he was being made to admit his true motives.

Kirishima looked incredulously toward the blond, before hugging him really tight, his face nuzzled into the blonde's neck. "Thank you… thank you, thank you thank you thank you… _thank_ _you_ Katsuki!" he cried out in sheer glee. Bakugo grumbled a reply, slightly nudging the red-head with his shoulder.

"Come on… get off of me…" he said in a low voice, before smirking slightly. "Anyways, if I didn't do something, I _know_ that you'd have gotten fucking upset" the blond added. Kirishima laughed, but did not let go of Bakugo, only lessening his grip a little so that he could look up and meet the ruby-red gaze that was focused solely upon his person.

"It doesn't matter why, I'm just really… glad… that you decided to show me this" Kirishima stated, before leaning in close. "But even more than that…" the red-head looked around, "I'm super happy that you _let_ me kiss you _in school_ " he added with a slight giggle. Bakugo rolled his eyes at the other teen, before pouting.

"That was just because there's nobody around right now" Bakugo defended, before looking over to Kirishima's hand. "Now, do you wanna see more fireworks or what?" he added. Kirishima shot the blond a massive grin, as he unravelled himself from around the muscular frame of the teen, and opened up his palm to reveal the other tablet. Like before the red-head crushed it using his Quirk, before handing over the powdered version to the blond.

"Happy New Year, Katsuki!" Kirishima grinned, as he made the exchange.

Bakugo allowed a flicker of a smile to play out over his features momentarily; after all, there was no one to see but the red-head. "Yeah, yeah… Happy New Year, Eijiro" he responded, before activating his quirk for the final time, "Now shut up and watch the fucking sparkles" he added in his more usual tone. Kirishima chuckled, before once more cuddling up with the blond, his eyes trained to watch the lights dance this final time.

As blue sparkles and pops played out over Bakugo's hand, the contents of the tablet quickly becoming consumed by his boyfriend's Quirk, Kirishima hummed contentedly.

 _I'm actually kinda glad he got into a fight, because this is way better than watching normal fireworks with Bakugo…_ he thought to himself.

 _I just hope I get to see 'em again sometime…_

 **End,**

 **Happy New Year Everybody! (^.-)/**


End file.
